Woodcock Johnson Psychoeducational Battery
The Woodcock Johnson Psychoeducational Battery (WJIII) is an achievement measure used in educational diagnosis ----- See also *Iowa Test of Basic Skills *Stanford Achievement Test *Wide Range Achievement Test References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Bracken, B. A., & McCallum, R. S. (1993). Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Braden, J. P., & Alfonso, V. C. (2003). The Woodcock-Johnson III tests of cognitive abilities in cognitive assessment courses. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Dean, R. S., Woodcock, R. W., Decker, S. L., & Schrank, F. A. (2003). A cognitive neuropsychology assessment system. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Evans, J. H., Carlsen, R. N., & McGrew, K. S. (1993). Classification of exceptional students with the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Flanagan, D. P. (2003). Use of the Woodcock-Johnson III within the context of a modern operational definition of learning disability. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Ford, L., Keith, T. Z., Floyd, R. G., Fields, C., & Schrank, F. A. (2003). Using the Woodcock-Johnson III tests of cognitive abilities with students with attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Floyd, R. G., Shaver, R. B., & McGrew, K. S. (2003). Interpretation of the Woodcock-Johnson III tests of cognitive abilities: Acting on evidence. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Gregg, N., Coleman, C., & Knight, D. (2003). Use of the Woodcock-Johnson III in the diagnosis of learning disabilities. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Gridley, B. E., Norman, K. A., Rizza, M. G., & Decker, S. L. (2003). Assessment of gifted children with the Woodcock-Johnson III. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Hessler, G. L. (1993). Clinical use of the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised for the identification and instructional programing of types of learning disorders. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Hoy, C., Gregg, N., Jagota, M., King, M., Moreland, C., & Manglitz, E. (1993). Relationship between the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale--Revised and the Woodcock-Johnson Test of Cognitive Ability--Revised among adults with learning disabilities in university and rehabilitation settings. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Mather, N. (1993). Critical issues in the diagnosis of learning disabilities addressed by the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Mather, N., & Gregg, N. (2001). Assessment with the Woodcock-Johnson III. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Mather, N., & Schrank, F. A. (2003). Using the Woodcock-Johnson III discrepancy procedures for diagnosing learning disabilities. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Mather, N., & Wendling, B. J. (2003). Instructional implications from the Woodcock-Johnson III. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Mather, N., Wendling, B. J., & Woodcock, R. W. (2001). Essentials of WJ III-super™ tests of achievement assessment. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Mather, N., & Woodcock, R. W. (2001). Application of the Woodcock-Johnson Tests of Cognitive Ability--Revised to the diagnosis of learning disabilities. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Maynard, D. W., & Marlaire, C. L. (1999). Good reasons for bad testing performance: The interactional substrate of educational testing. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *McGhee, R. L. (1993). Fluid and crystallized intelligence: Confirmatory factor analyses of the Differential Abilities Scale, Detroit Tests of Learning Aptitude-3, and Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *McGrew, K. S. (1993). The relationship between the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised Gf-Gc cognitive clusters and reading achievement across the life-span. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Meinhardt, M., Hibbett, C., Koller, J. R., & Busch, R. (1993). Comparison of the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised and the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children--Revised with incarcerated adolescents. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Oakley, D. (2006). Intra-cognitive scatter on the Woodcock-Johnson Tests of Cognitive Abilities-Third Edition and its relation to academic achievement. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Phelps, L., & McGrew, K. S. (2003). Using the Woodcock-Johnson III tests of achievement with the WISC-III and WAIS-III to determine a specific learning disability. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Read, B. G., & Schrank, F. A. (2003). Qualitative analysis of Woodcock-Johnson III test performance. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Schrank, F. A. (1993). Unique contributions of the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised to psychoeducational assessment. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Schrank, F. A., & Flanagan, D. P. (2003). WJ III clinical use and interpretation: Scientist-practitioner perspectives. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Teeter, P. A., & Smith, P. L. (1993). WISC-III and WJ-R: Predictive and discriminant validity for students with severe emotional disturbance. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *Tusing, M. E., Maricle, D. E., & Ford, L. (2003). Assessment with the Woodcock-Johnson III and young children. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. Papers *Bell, N. L., Rucker, M., Finch, A. J., Jr., & Alexander, J. (2002). Concurrent validity of the Slosson Full-Range Intelligence Test: Comparison with the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children--Third Edition and the Woodcock Johnson Tests of Achievement--Revised: Psychology in the Schools Vol 39(1) Jan 2002, 31-38. *Burns, N. R., Nettelbeck, T., & Cooper, C. J. (2000). Event-related potential correlates of some human cognitive ability constructs: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 29(1) Jul 2000, 157-168. *Davis, J. T., Parr, G., & Lan, W. (1997). Differences between learning disability subtypes classified using the revised Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 30(3) May-Jun 1997, 346-352. *Evans, L. D., Tannehill, R., & Martin, S. (1995). Children's reading skills: A comparison of traditional and computerized assessment: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 27(2) May 1995, 162-165. *Farnill, D., & Hayes, S. C. (1995). Retest reliability of the Woodcock Language Proficiency Battery: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 81(3, Pt 2) Dec 1995, 1147-1152. *Flanagan, D. P., & McGrew, K. S. (1998). Interpreting intelligence tests from contemporary Gf-Gc theory: Joint confirmatory factor analysis of the WJ-R and KAIT in a non-white sample: Journal of School Psychology Vol 36(2) Sum 1998, 151-182. *Frisby, C. L., & Osterlind, S. J. (2007). Hispanic test-session behavior on the Woodcock Johnson Psychoeducational Battery-Third Edition: Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment Vol 25(3) Sep 2007, 257-270. *Hurley, G. A., & Levinson, E. M. (2002). Profiles of learning disability subtypes in a retrospective sampling of adolescents scores on the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery-Revised: Psychological Reports Vol 90(3,Pt1) Jun 2002, 767-770. *Klinge, V., & Dorsey, J. (1993). Correlates of the Woodcock-Johnson Reading Comprehension and Kaufman Brief Intelligence Test in a forensic psychiatric population: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 49(4) Jul 1993, 593-598. *Konold, T. R., Glutting, J. J., & McDermott, P. A. (1997). The development and applied utility of a normative aptitude-achievement taxonomy for the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised: The Journal of Special Education Vol 31(2) Sum 1997, 212-232. *Laurent, J. (1997). Characteristics of the standard and supplemental batteries of the Woodcock-Johnson Tests of Cognitive Ability Revised with a college sample: Journal of School Psychology Vol 35(4) Win 1997, 403-416. *McCabe, P. P., Margolis, H., & Barenbaum, E. (2001). A comparison of Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery-Revised and Qualitative Reading Inventory-II instructional reading levels: Reading & Writing Quarterly: Overcoming Learning Difficulties Vol 17(4) Oct-Dec 2001, 279-289. *McGhee, R. L., & Buckhalt, J. A. (1993). Test review. Brandon, VT: Clinical Psychology Publishing Co. *McGrew, K., & Murphy, S. (1995). Uniqueness and general factor characteristics of the Woodcock-Johnson Tests of Cognitive Ability--Revised: Journal of School Psychology Vol 33(3) Fal 1995, 235-245. *McGrew, K. S., & Hessler, G. L. (1995). The relationship between the WJ--R Gf-Gc cognitive clusters and mathematics achievement across the life-span: Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment Vol 13(1) Mar 1995, 21-38. *McGrew, K. S., & Knopik, S. N. (1993). The relationship between the WJ--R Gf-Gc cognitive clusters and writing achievement across the life-span: School Psychology Review Vol 22(4) 1993, 687-695. *McGrew, K. S., & Knopik, S. N. (1996). The relationship between intra-cognitive scatter on the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery-Revised and school achievement: Journal of School Psychology Vol 34(4) Win 1996, 351-364. *McGrew, K. S., Murphy, S. R., & Knutson, D. J. (1994). The development and investigation of a graphic scoring system for obtaining derived scores for the WJ--R and other tests: Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment Vol 12(1) Mar 1994, 33-41. *Naglieri, J. A., De Lauder, B. Y., Goldstein, S., & Schwebech, A. (2006). WISC-III and CAS: Which Correlates Higher with Achievement for a Clinical Sample? : School Psychology Quarterly Vol 21(1) Spr 2006, 62-76. *No authorship, i. (1989). Review of Clinical Interpretation of the Woodcock-Johnson Tests of Cognitive Ability: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (3), Mar, 1989. *Schultz, M. K. (1997). WISC-III and WJ-R tests of achievement: Concurrent validity and learning disability identification: The Journal of Special Education Vol 31(3) Fal 1997, 377-386. *Shull-Senn, S., Weatherly, M., Morgan, S. K., & Bradley-Johnson, S. (1995). Stability reliability for elementary-age students on the Woodcock-Johnson Psychoeducational Battery--Revised (Achievement section) and the Kaufman Test of Educational Achievement: Psychology in the Schools Vol 32(2) Apr 1995, 86-92. *Simpson, R. G., & Halpin, G. (1995). Psychometric effects of altering the ceiling criterion on the Passage Comprehension Test of the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery--Revised: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 55(4) Aug 1995, 630-636. *Sinnett, E. R., Rogg, K. L., Benton, S. L., Downey, R. G., & et al. (1993). The Woodcock-Johnson Revised: Its factor structure: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 53(3) Fal 1993, 763-769. *Van Noord, R. G., & Prevatt, F. F. (2002). Rater agreement on IQ and achievement tests effect on evaluations of learning disabilities: Journal of School Psychology Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 2002, 167-176. *Wechsler, S. M., Vendramini, C. M. M., & Schelini, P. W. (2007). Brazilian adaptation of the verbal tests from the Woodcock-Johnson III Battery: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 41(3) Sep-Dec 2007, 285-294. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertation abstracts *Cantrell, J. A. (1993). A comparison of cognitive ability measures in the prediction of achievement in a referred population of college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hall, D. M. (1994). The use of individually administered cognitive abilities tests with academically "at-risk" children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hinton, C. E. (1995). Cognitive performance pattern underlying WJ-R test performance of hispanic children. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hurley, G. A. (1997). Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery-Revised: Profiles of learning disability subtypes in adolescence. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Konold, T. R. (1996). Multivariate aptitude-achievement discrepancies on the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery-Revised: Their development and diagnostic application. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McCourt, B. C. (2001). Using the Leiter-R to establish the concurrent validity of the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery III Tests of cognitive ability in the assessment of preschool children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McCreith, T. M. (2005). A construct comparability analysis of cognitive ability tests in different languages. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mullins, W. J. (1993). Processes underlying intellectual performance of children and youth: A cross-cultural comparison: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rougas, M. E. (2000). A cognitive profile of Mohawk adolescents using the Woodcock-Johnson Tests of Cognitive Ability-Revised. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Schellenberg, K. L. (1993). An examination of the neuropsychological properties of the Woodcock-Johnson Broad Reasoning Cluster and subtests: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schuyler, S. M. (1993). Examination of the neuropsychological properties of the Woodcock-Johnson Oral Language Cluster and subtests: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shewmaker, J. A. W. (1996). A comparison of the cognitive patterns of ADHD and normal girls on the Woodcock-Johnson Tests of Cognitive Ability. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tomlinson, D. A. (1994). Learning disability eligibility: Comparing the WISC-R and the Woodcock-Johnson tests of cognitive abilities-revised. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tusing, M. E. (1999). Validation studies with the Woodcock-Johnson Psycho-Educational Battery-Revised tests of cognitive. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Volpe, E. A. (1997). The relationship between the PASS model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Williams, P. C. (1995). Predictive validity of the intellectual constructs identified on the universal nonverbal intelligence test and the woodcock-johnson psychoeducational battery-revised with achievement. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links Category:Achievement measures